


Choosened

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, POV, POV First Person, submissive POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Wy-Six and the male reader (or any reader with a penis) have been choosened as part of the Human Zoo ceremony.  Though you both miss the newcomers, nothing will stop you from being happy together.  Tonight, you enjoy yourselves in private.  Kind of.





	Choosened

"Ah, it feels so good!" Wy-Six runs a hand through his curly hair as he quivers. The taste of his cock fills your mouth as his hips buck against you. Your lips wrap around his shaft and slide down, assisted by your saliva as he continues making desperate little motions. A hand slides down to your head, trying to wrap itself up in your hair before slowly pulling you deeper along every thrust. With every inch of his cock you take, your tongue slides further against the hot, salty skin and teases his sensitive spots. Wy-Six begins to shudder with little noises of praise, offering half-muttered words of affection that are inevitably cut off with whimpers of pleasure.

"Y-you are so wonderful," he murmurs, looking down at you. Your gaze rises to meet his and he turns a deep shade of red, but does not halt his affections. The scent of him is deep and personal, unique to his body and his cock. As he desperately thrusts his hips against your face, you can feel his sack bump against your bottom lip and chin. The feeling of a long, slender, curvy cock in your mouth is exhilarating and gets you hard right away. In spite of yourself, with one hand firmly planted on Wy-Six's thigh, your free hand sneaks beneath the sash around your waist and grips your own hard cock. Pleasuring Wy-Six and yourself at the same time is a rush of hot pleasure and emotion that leaves you reeling, a light-headedness that was new and fantastic.

"I-I am so happy you have choosened me," he says with a shudder, desperately gripping your head and humping away at your mouth. The feeling of his cock pushes deep inside of your mouth and down your throat, testing your gag reflexes right away as he buried it as far as it would go. He slams his waist into your mouth, and you groan in protest mixed with pleasure at the sensation of being used. With a cry, Wy-Six begins to speed up his thrusts as thick, hot cum shoots into your mouth and throat. You're not sure what this is, but you eagerly gulp it down as he fucks away at your mouth. It's thick and creamy and hot, with a surprising taste as the sensations fill you.

Moments later, in a panting pile on the ground, Wy-Six instinctually grabs your legs and slides between them. You don't know what the two of you are doing, but you know you need him, and your cock twitches against the fabric of the sash covering it until something sticky and hot smears against it.

"Are you ready?" You look up and see Wy-Six, smiling from his position between your legs. Your hands are both clasped in his, pressing lightly against the ground on either side of your head. A big smile spreads on the man's face as you nod, smiling yourself. The sensation of something hard and hot grinds against your ass, the cloth of your sashes brushing together as his bare legs touch yours. You can feel the head of his cock, long and slender, pushing against your ass. The slick saliva  
"Easy, I will go slow" he murmurs, looking down at you as he pushes further inside. He leans down and looks into your eyes, a sweet smile on his lips as he gives you a moment to get used to his size. As you catch your breath, his smile widens and he giggles softly. The man leans down to kiss you, his lips soft and plump. He moans gently into the kiss, his voice soft, and pulls back to look at you. The man traces a hand against your cheek as he looks at you, his smile widening over time.

"You are so cute!" Wy-Six laughs, "I am so happy you have choosened me!" He continues chuckling as he embraces you, his big fluff of hair tickling your face as he nuzzles against your cheek. His smooth face feels warm and soft against yours, and his arms envelope you and slide beneath your body on the soft grass. In a moment of surprise, you gasp; his hips have softly began to rock back and forth, filling you with his cock in shallow, slow thrusts. Wy-Six's hot breath teases your ears as he starts to pant, his dick beginning to push deeper and deeper inside with every few bucks of his hips. Your cock, hard as a diamond, squishes between your stomach and his and begins to tingle with warm pleasure.

"Ah, it's so good," he whines, his cute voice lighting up your senses as the breath tickles your ear. His thrusts become more enthusiastic, and the hot pleasure inside you grows. It teases and pulls and fills, like a tension that melts away over and over again. You desperately wrap your arms around him and begin to moan, and he giggles happily in response. Then, his voice becomes slowly overcome with the pleasure, his cock hot and twitching inside you. You can feel every movement, every motion, every desperate twitch. The pleasure only grows as he picks up the pace, reaching his arms down and wrapping them around your legs to lift them slightly off the ground. His cock buries itself as deep inside you as it can go, his thrusts picking up speed until the sound of his hips smacking against your ass are echoing off the forest walls.

You didn't think about it until now, but the sounds of your love-making could be heard by practically everybody. Cute faces can be seen from the surrounding trees and bushes, watching you both with big smiles and eager grins. Wy-Six doesn't seem to notice, just increasing the passion of his thrusts as he fucks away at your ass while everybody watches. Their eyes turn you on even further, and the burning pleasure begins to shoot up your cock to the tip until it threatens to explode.

"H-here it comes again!" Wy-Six whimpers, his voice hot in your ears as he moans and whines. You match his enthusiasm and, as your cock begins to shoot out thick loads of cum, his pleasure. You feel the warmth explode inside of you as he finishes again, filling your plump ass up with thick spurts of hot, creamy cum until it spills out with every desperate thrust. Your cum, sticky and warm, smears against your stomach and his as they rub together during the process. The heat only spreads as his cum continues to fill you and yours continues to cover you both. The crowd watching gives little gasps of "ooh" and "aah" and silently cheer you on as you are filled with Wy-Six's love.

Finally, the man gives a great and heavy sigh and lies down on top of you. He slides over onto his side with you and you feel his cock slide out, leaving behind a mess of thick cream. Wy-Six slides an arm under you and pulls you close right away, his forehead touching against yours as he shakes with soft laughter.

"That was the best," he murmurs, "You are the best."

**Author's Note:**

> The humans in the human zoo were all the cutest things I've ever seen and nobody can convince me otherwise.


End file.
